Episode 1/2 Tenchi's True Feelings/Body Snatchers
by bladesedge34
Summary: I revised parts 1 and 2 together so you don't need to look for part 1, all you really need to know is these are Tenchi+Ryoko fics! And if you already read Tenchi's True feelings for Ryoko, Body Snatchers is new to you, so just skip Episode one (read the n


Episode one: Tenchi's True Feelings For Ryoko  
  
  
noo...i don't...-yawn- own these characters  
  
thanks to Tenchi316 (or is it Nick) for helping me out! I strongly reccomend  
reading the Ohayo Tenchi! series  
OK then, this is my first serious Tenchi+Ryoko fic, and this is a deep,  
deep, story and you I will tell you a lot about what Tenchi is thinking,  
and it is also very serious, oh yeah, and, when there is a sentence between  
two ^'s, that is someone thinking  
WARNING: The beggining is sorta boring, and VERY VERY LONG!!!  
  
Washu had been working in her lab for the last three days and Tenchi,  
Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryoko were awaiting the arrival of her latest  
crazy contraption  
"Didn't she say it would be done in an hour?" Sasami whined  
"Don't worry Sasami, she has to come out sometime"  
"WASHU! COME RIGHT OUT OR I'LL NEVER COOK FOR YOU AGAIN AND ALL I'LL  
EVER LET YOU EAT IS AYEKA'S COOKING!!!" Sasami screamed  
Washu became nervous at the thought of this and decided to skip the  
6846th test and introduce her machine  
"OK, you can all come into the lab now!!" Said Washu, unlocking  
the door  
  
When they all came inside, Washu showed them her thingamjiga  
"I call it the manipulate camera!!!"  
"What does it do?"  
"Well it can sense any trace of energy 100,000,000,000 miles  
out in space! It can also send a powerful communication blast out to  
whatever the energy source is. But no living thing must touch the energy  
of this blast for it has all kinds of dangerous radiation and can be  
a dangerous poison to any living thing.  
"How dangerous?" Ryoko asked  
"Well they'd have to be very powerful to survive a week with this  
stuff in em'" Washu replied, holding up a red and green potion  
Suddenly a siren went off and a monotone voice was ringing  
  
"WARNING! MALFUNCTION! WARNING! MALFUNCTION!"  
Washu reacted immediately and yelled  
"Everyone get out of here right away!"  
But Tenchi stayed  
"I'll help you in any way I can!" he yelled  
Then Ryoko ran in  
"Tenchi come on and get out!" she shouted, running over next to the  
prototype of the Manipulate camera where Tenchi was standing  
  
Suddenly everything went slow motion for Tenchi  
An explosion was heard and he could see almost nothing but blurs,  
then he saw a illuminating light coming from Washu's invention, then he   
saw Ryoko's body, flying slowly throught the air, everything was hot,  
and he heard a terrible scream and a   
loud thud and saw Ryoko's body on the ground,  
he didn't quite understand his reactions as he ran toward the limp figure,  
Then he saw blood, lots of it, Ryoko's blood, and he picked her up,  
then he saw what put him in near shock, a huge wound right on the side   
of her stomach, but what was even worse, the red and green liquid all   
over her hip and face, he was running carrying her limp body through  
the living room followed by a shocked Sasami, and a crying Mihoshi,  
^This is all my fault^ he thought, with the ominous teardrops  
threatening to fall from his eyes as he set her down on the ground, the   
sirens in his background were shut down and he saw Washu running and yelling   
carrying her special emergency medical bed, then he looked up and saw   
Sasami crying over her yelling  
"Ryoko don't die, please don't die, you'd be so mean to die! If you   
die, I'll kill you!!! Oh sorry, I mean LIVE, LIVE, Live for all of  
us, LIIIVE!!!" (author note:That is a take off of the book 'Mariel of Redwall')  
Ayeka had just witnessed the scene and was screaming as well  
"I never thought I'd say this but don't die on us!!!"  
One of Ryoko's eyes opened to a tiny slit and she mumbled out some words  
"Te...Te..Tench-"She couldn't finish as her eyes went shut again  
  
And for the next few hours Tenchi kept close watch over signs of  
consciousness from Ryoko, then Washu entered the room  
"Well Tenchi, on average anything would only live only for an hour or two  
with that poison, but luckilly, I wouldn't consider Ryoko average."  
Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief  
"Then about how long can she live?"  
"Oh, normally a week or two, but if we take just the right care of her, she  
could live her life for another month or so..."  
"Only a month?!?"  
"Well I could try and get an antidote, but that would take me quite a while..."  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko thought she was dead or dying, she could see Tenchi in the lab,  
then she saw herself running torwards him, but then she a bright light, and then the pain,  
the pain suddenly relived itself  
  
Both Tenchi and Washu were startled by the terrible cry from Ryoko,  
Tenchi knelt over Ryoko's body quickly  
"Ryoko, can you hear me!?! Can you see anything at all?!?"  
  
Deep inside Ryoko's mind she could hear a voice calling her  
"Ryoko! Ryoko! Wake up!"  
Then she recognized the voice, it was Tenchi's.   
And another voice was heard  
"Uh oh, her heart rate is seezing up!"  
She knew it was Washu hitting keys  
"Ryoko, wake up please!"  
Tenchi was heard again, this time she tried her hardest  
to open up her eyes and talk, but could only get out a murmer  
  
"Tenchi......thank you......dying......fast" Ryoko mumbled  
"My God she's dying!!!" yelled Washu  
"Go back to my lab and grab a needle labeled 'AD' quickly!!!"  
Tenchi was off quick as ever and back as swiftly as he was gone  
Washu quickly administered it  
  
Finally Ryoko's eyes fluttered open  
"Tenchi, Washu?"  
"Your awake!!!"  
"How do you feel?"  
"Not....good..."  
Tenchi was anxious to see her awake again  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, it's all my fault your like this,  
I should've ran out right away..."  
"No, it's not your fault, you were brave to stay  
in there in such danger..but thank you for saving me"  
and for a moment they stared in each other's eyes  
(oh, I mean STAAAAARED....you know)  
Then Tenchi's eyes lit up as Washu shouted  
"If she does die, it won't be for another 47 days,  
which gives me plenty of time for an antidote!"  
"Did you hear that Ryoko, your gonna live!"  
Tenchi's face had a great smile on it and Ryoko noticed this,  
She was very suprised about how much Tenchi cared for her,  
Tenchi was suprised as well at himself because of his great care  
for her  
  
(Author's note:Here's the meat amd potatoes for Ryoko likers!)  
Then a thought popped in Tenchi's mind   
^I have been worried about Ryoko lately, why am I so happy to   
hear that she won't die, well of course I wouldn't  
want her to die, but still...do I....love her? Do I straight from the   
heart love her?^  
  
The same thought popped in Ryoko's mind  
^He is so happy, does he...really...love me?^  
  
Ayeka entered the room with food and drink from Sasami  
"So how is it all going?"  
"Oh, fine, just fine..."  
Ryoko was suprised at how friendly Ayeka was being  
"Hello..Ayeka..."  
"Oh, I din't know you were awake!"  
Tenchi (whispered) asked why Ayeka was so nice to Ryoko  
Ayeka whispered back  
"It's simply because I'm not really used to sudden death or  
anybody dying slowly and painfully" She replied  
She left the tray of food next to them and left  
Ryoko was a bit worried of the fact that Tenchi and Ayeka were whispering to  
each other  
"What were you two talking about?"  
"Oh I just wanted to know why she was actually friendly to you..."  
Tenchi's father entered the room behind him and whispered to Washu  
"Hey, take extra care of her, can't have my son losin' any mates."  
-wink- -wink back-  
  
Several hours passed as Washu did research for her antidote  
Tenchi and Ryoko were really...uhh....(what's that word again?!?)...  
BONDING! Yeah that's it, bonding  
Washu came in at 9:56  
"Tenchi, think it's time you leave, Ryoko needs her rest"  
"OK, I'll be out in a few miuntes"  
"So what about Sasami?" (this is resumed from a previous conversation)   
"Oh, the reason I care for her so much is because she's the only  
kid I've really ever had to deal with and I want her to lead a  
pleasent life  
"Oh, well you better be going now..."  
"Ok then, good night my..."-pause-"...Ryoko"  
^my? my? did I just call her MY Ryoko???^  
Tenchi was about to go through the door, but Ryoko asked from   
her EMB (emergency medical bed)  
"Tenchi, can I ask you something?"  
"Well sure, anytime."  
"Do you...do you...lo-"  
  
She was interrupted by pain, searing pain through her whole body  
"Tenchi....AH!....go...get...AAHHH!!!.....Washu..." she then fell unconscious  
(AN:How DO you spell that word?)  
Washu ran in the room, followed by Kiyone (who had been awakened by the scream)  
"What's happening?"  
Washu threw up her (practically) invisible computer and read some words that bobbed up  
Ryoko was breathing heavily and sweating  
"Oh no, I did't see this coming!" yelled Washu as she ran backto her lab  
"Ryoko, what's wrong!?" yelled Tenchi  
"Wow, this is more serious then I thought..."said Kiyonelooking down on Ryoko  
"Ryoko! Wake up! What's wrong???"  
Washu ran back in and administered a needle which caused her towake up  
"agh....Washu....Kiyone...agh...Tenchi?"  
"Ryoko, breathe short breaths and drink this!"  
"That's not the antidote is it?" asked Tenchi  
"No, but it should stop this!"  
Ryoko calmed down and stopped sweating  
Washu explained to them what had happened  
"This is going to happen very often, and if she's asleep she  
won't scream, so we need somebody to watch over her to see if she breathes  
heavy or sweats hard, and I think I know who that will be..."  
She said, winking at Tenchi  
  
They all left the room, leaving Tenchi and Ryoko there  
"Tenchi..."  
"What is it my"-pause-"Ryoko  
^There it is, I said MY again, I must, no, but, who am I kidding?  
do, I seriously....LOVE her....I really think I do...^  
"You never awnsered my question before..."  
"You never finished your question"  
"Well...do...you...do you...Tenchi...do you LOVE me?" (AN: Of course she's gotten  
angry before and said "You love ME, don't you?" but this is serious)  
"I...umm...Ryoko I..."  
  
Washu was hiding in the corner, watching the whole moment  
  
"Ryoko..."  
"Tenchi..."  
There faces came very close, and as their lips were about to meet...  
"Err Ahem!"  
??? They were both confused  
"Sorry to intterupt"  
said Washu, coming out from the shadow  
"But unless you want to be dying slowly and filled with searing pain too, you  
can't kiss her"  
"Washu, were you back there the whole time?" asked Tenchi  
"Oh, yes, it's quite easy to hide in here at night"  
Ryoko made her mean face (the one with the fangs)  
"EXCUSE ME, but WHAT did you think you were DOING listening on us?"  
"Well it was quite obvious from the start you to were going to try that sometime,  
I was just trying to keep Tenchi from getting poisoned as well"  
The word 'poisoned' took Ryoko away from her emotions and back to the aches her  
whole body was feeling  
"Now get to sleep Ryoko, and take some more no-drowz Tenchi"  
Ryoko wanted to go to sleep, to stop the pain  
Then Tenchi did what he didn't think he would do, he ran his fingers through her  
hair, this took Ryoko back to he emotions  
Tenchi was now very happy for the fact that Washu had said that the chances of her dying  
were very slim ^I do love her^ he thought ^I don't know how, but I love  
her^ Tenchi thought quietly to himself  
"Tenchi, do you love me?"  
His awnser was a plain "Yes"  
Those words took them both to sleep  
(Washu attached some thingamajiga to his hand so it vibrated when Ryoko  
was hurtin')  
  
Tenchi had a terrible nightmare, in this nightmare, he was sitting  
on Ryoko's death bed with her (AN: Everything in this paragraph is in  
his dream)  
"Tenchi...please..."  
"Ryoko, don't die!!!"  
"Oh...Tenchi.."  
"Ryoko please!!!"  
"oh....pain..."  
"RYOKO!!!"  
She clutched her heart and started to scream  
"RYOKO!!! NO!!!"  
He was crying  
Her scream ended as she fell limp  
"NO! RYOKO!!!"  
Her arm fell from her chest and hung down  
"RYOKOOOOOO!!!"   
  
(You know, kinda like in movies where the dudes go   
'NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!')  
  
Suddenly he was awakened by a slight vibration on his hand  
"oh...mmmph...."  
He got up and picked up the beaker full of the liquid and poored a bit in Ryoko's mouth  
He was a bit startled when Washu entered the room  
"Tenchi, I have a confession to make"  
"What is it Washu?"  
"I've had the antidote all along"  
"WHAT!?!"  
"And the malfunction, everything, was planned by me"  
"How could you!?!"  
"I just wanted to see how you really felt for Ryoko"  
"Oh....then....thank you!"  
"hmm?"  
"Now that I know I love her, I'm free of the guilt of  
turning her down!"  
"Whatever...well here's the antidote"  
"Thank you Washu"  
Tenchi gave Ryoko the antidote  
"She should be fine and dandy by dawn" said Washu, leaving the room  
Tenchi drifted off into sleep once more  
  
The next morning, right before sunrise Ryoko got up, she was fine  
"mm..I..feel fine!"  
This awoke Tenchi  
"YOUR OK!!!"  
Said Tenchi, hugging her  
"Well yes, it's strange, but I had a dream, a good  
one last night...Washu gave you the antidote and you gave it to me, then..."  
"Let's take a walk, tell me on the way"  
  
So Tenchi and Ryoko took a stroll into sunrise, they took a stop in the back to watch  
it  
"Isn't it beautiful..."  
There faces turned torward eachothers  
Oh, I couldn't resist, I couldn't decide, here are the two endings I was  
torn between....  
  
ENDING 1: Their faces came close to eachothers and their lips locked, oh, no,  
did their lips meet? Well, they KISSED and EMBRACED at the same time, that kinda  
kiss where you hold on tight to them and, uh, OK FOR GOD'S SAKE THEY MADE OUT  
IN THE BEAUTIFUL SUNRISE!!!! THE END!!!! (gotta control myself.....)  
  
ENDING 2: As their faces came close they were interupted by a   
cough and a voice  
"Err Ahem!"  
"WASHU!?!"  
"Oh, go ahead, no danger anymore for you two!"  
They all started laughing, you know, that gay laughing at the end  
of any Japanese animation thing where the jokes not funny but they  
laugh anyway... THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 2:No Need For Body Snatchers!  
  
This is a sorta-romance goofy fic, it takes place  
after my last fic (Tenchi's True Feelings For Ryoko) but   
you don't really need to know anything about the last fic if  
you wanna read this fic except that Tenchi and Ryoko  
are in sweet Looooove. (Looooove, no I'm serious)  
(you already know disclaimer crap)  
And, I need to know, ARE MY JOKES FUNNY???????????????  
So review and tell me if my fics are good or not!  
  
During breakfast, Washu emerged from her lab  
"Washu, you've been in there for a week now, what  
is it now?" Tenchi asked  
"The illusionary diviser!"  
"The hallucinata cotider?" Kiyone really didn't understand  
"No, the illusionary diviser!"  
"Well it better be good, remember what happened two  
weeks ago?" Tenchi asked  
Ryoko put here head down, that was a sensitive subject  
for her (Read my last fic! That's all you really  
need to know)  
Tenchi whispered to her  
"You gotta put that behind yourself, it's in the past"  
Ryoko turned and gave him a faint smile  
Washu started on about her invention   
"It can make a person, look like another person automatically!"  
"??????????"  
"Just come into the lab, I'll show you!"  
They all entered the lab  
  
Far far away, out in space, Nagi was watching it all  
"Pitiful fools, during their happy  
and joyful time I could catch them off guard! , Ken-Oh-Ki,  
it's time to go!!!"(AN:How  
do you spell Ken-oh-ki?)  
And quickly as ever, she was headed torward earth  
  
Meanwhile, back on earth  
"Ayeka, stand right here!"  
"Ok, now what?"  
Washu hit some keys on her computer, and  
standing in front of them all it was Tsunami!  
They all gasped, then they turned to Ryoko was  
standing and they saw Goku!   
Kiyone gasped as she looked where Sasami was standing and  
saw Homer Simpson! Washu decided it was time to end the chaos  
and hit some more keys  
everything went back to normal  
"See, you can make it look like someone's  
there but they're really not!"  
"Well it's really crazy, and I don't suggest  
keeping it around the house" Ayeka complained  
Mihoshi saw the computer and was picking at a tiny edge, then the   
cover flipped off when no one was looking, she quickly   
tried to fix it but ended up breaking some wires, she quickly  
tied wrong ones together in hopes that no one saw her.  
Washu decided to play a little joke on them as they all went  
back into the living room.  
Washu made herself a remote to turn on the illusionary diviser  
where ever she wanted. She smiled as she hit a button, there was  
a bright flash.  
  
Everyone was blinded at the flash, looked around at each other, and  
started to run around screaming like chickens with their heads chopped  
off. (or like Mike the chicken, who lived for a few months with no head!)  
Sasami ran over and pointed to Washu, and yelled "You're me!" in Tenchi's  
voice  
"huh?"  
Washu said, looking down on her own body, or should I say  
Tenchi's.  
Washu joined the headless chicken clan, she started pressing the button  
over and over again. Ryoko's voice was heard  
"AAAH! I have saggy boobs!"  
"Woah Tenchi..." Said Kiyone's voice, looking down  
her (in Tenchi's body) pants  
"Stop looking down there!!!" said Tenchi's voice  
coming from Ayeka  
  
Nagi had thought up of some thingamajiga to  
get to Earth faster then usual, she was already  
approaching the gardens  
"The time has almost come, let's go!"  
They landed in the yard, not to much attention to anyone in  
the Masaki house  
As Nagi approached the house (walked!) she was blinded  
by a bright light  
  
Back in the Masaki house, Nagi looked down  
"AAAHHH!!! I'm Ryoko!!!"  
"AAAHHH!!! I'm Nagi!!!!"  
Ryoko..or..um...Nagi and Nagi..I mean...Ryoko had both entered the room  
(Ryoko was already in the room though, but wait, she, and Nagi, well,  
why did I think up of this fic?)  
The bright light happened again, this time Nagi   
felt suprisingly short, and looked at herself  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M A LITTLE GIRL"  
Taking a better look  
"I'M SASAMIIIIII!!!!!"  
Ryoko was luckilly back in her body  
"I'M FRAIL AND WEEEEAAAAAAAKK!!!!!!!!!"  
Nagi, or, Sasami, or, Nagi (ok, NAGI in her body!!!) kept   
on ranting  
Washu's voice was heard from Mihoshi's body   
"I know how to fix it all!!!"  
She said, picking up the remote thingy  
"Sorry Sasami..."  
said Ryoko in her own body, powering up an  
energy ball and aiming it at Nagi in Sasami's body  
She let it all loose and right as the energy was about to hit Nagi,   
Washu hit a button on the remote  
and everything went back to normal  
INCLUDING Nagi, who was totally unprepared for the energy blast   
and was sent flying through the window! (and back into Ken-oh-Ki)  
  
"Oh...just...get me out of here!!!"  
yelled a bruised Nagi as she went flying off  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
